Unbroken
by foreverandsevendays
Summary: Tyzula Month 2016 citrus: "My love for you never broke, princess, not for a minute."


Ty Lee heard a scream echoing down the halls.

She was asleep on the floor outside of Azula's room. The princess would not let her inside, but she refused to stand down. Zuko brought her a blanket and pillow and gave her a look of pure pity.

Ty Lee barged in without a second thought.

"Princess!" she exclaimed and Azula was hit by a rush of powerful adrenaline, worse than what she felt from her dream. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? I just want to know if you're okay."

Ty Lee blushed. Azula stared at her with her mouth slightly open.

"You have no right to be in here." Azula stood up. She looked like a mess with her hair down and her face sallow. Her eyes had purplish bags under her like she had not slept in a thousand years.

"I'm sorry." Ty Lee bowed. Then groveled. She did not dare to look up until she heard Azula's soft sigh.

"Get off of my floor," Azula said. Ty Lee obeyed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Ty Lee asked.

"No. I was just screaming for fun," Azula replied sarcastically. Ty Lee's heart skipped a beat. "What is it you want?"

Ty Lee was silent for a moment.

"I want to give you whatever you need," Ty Lee said.

"And what do you think that is?" Azula crossed her arms.

"To feel better and calm and happy. I want you to be happy," Ty Lee said.

It was truthful, so Azula entertained her guest.

"How do you intend to make that happen?" Azula demanded coldly.

Ty Lee walked across the room and decided she needed to be decisive.

She had to _try_ , at least.

Ty Lee draped herself over the bed. She did it like an expert and Azula's eyes flashed.

"Who have you done this with before?" she asked, striding forward. She ignored the beautiful girl in her bed; she had to know.

"Nobody," Ty Lee lied.

"I can read you like a scroll," Azula breathed, grabbing onto the post at the end of her bed. "Do not lie to me if you want to win me back."

"I have done this with a lot of people."

"Girls?"

"Girls. . .and guys. It's not like I was waiting for you or something. You were gone for a really long time, and I went through a lot of people because they weren't right and you're right. My love for you never broke, princess, not for a minute," Ty Lee said, sitting up.

Azula stood silent and cold for a moment.

"Get up," she said.

Ty Lee loved those orders. She _loved_ it when she should not. So she stood up and stripped in a heartbeat. It could have been sexier, but it wasn't; she was way too eager and too afraid of slipping up.

Azula pushed Ty Lee down onto her back again in one motion.

The princess got on the bed as well and straddled her. She leaned over Ty Lee and her hair fell like a silken veil over the acrobat's face. Azula's breasts brushed and then rubbed against Ty Lee's. The shock of pleasure was mutual.

Ty Lee moaned. Azula smirked.

Ty Lee needed her. Azula needed her more. Azula needed Ty Lee more than she needed anything on the planet and she hated herself for feeling that way.

She shifted so that one of her legs was between Ty Lee's and lay prone on top of her, using her leg to grind into her, her teeth to tear apart Ty Lee's lips. They tasted metallic.

Azula spun them over and Ty Lee put up no resistance.

Ty Lee knew what to do. She knew exactly where to touch anyone, and it would work even on a princess who felt more like a goddess. Ty Lee massaged her on the outside, striking every pressure point she wanted to. Azula was the one who moaned. Azula was the one who needed Ty Lee, and not the other way around. Or something similar to that.

When Azula's legs opened, Ty Lee's hand that knew every inch of her outside began to massage her from the inside. She moaned and arched her back, and the night blurred.

* * *

They were together after it ended. The night was quiet and peaceful. The pallid but slightly yellow moon showered light into the bedroom. Every shadow was a haunting blue, just like Azula's fire. It was perfect together. More than perfect together. Ty Lee had never felt so good. Azula did not know what to make of what just happened.

"You came in here because you felt bad for me," Azula said. "Now, I enjoyed it, of course. That is by far the best attempt at therapy I have ever received."

"Thank you!" Ty Lee had never heard such high praise from Azula.

"But I cannot be with someone who thinks I am broken," Azula whispered.

"I don't think you're broken. I think you're in a bad place right now, but you're never broken. _Never_ ," Ty Lee said softly.

"You mean that," Azula said, almost surprised.

"I do."

As they lay tangled all night, Azula did not have a single nightmare.


End file.
